Nathaniel 'Nathan' Gasceaux
Nathaniel Gasceuax Slipknot, Leader of the Avengers Intiative (This Character Belongs to Comiclove) History: Nathan was born in New Orleans, To Zachary and Marilyn Gasceaux. He led a normal life, being fairly popular, but more like an accessory to some groups when compared with some of the other popular kids. He was an athlete, but also was a bystander for various types of Bullying, although caring very deeply. Eventually, 17 year old Nathaniel was challenged to an alley fight by some random jock, and he accepted. Meeting up, he then realized that it was just a setup, but too late, as two armed men came from the different sides of the alley with guns. Not accepting their conditions, they opened fire. His Mutant Powers activated, and a Force Field went up around him, shielding him. He ran away far enough to home, where his parents had found out, And shunned him out forever. He left, but not before taking some personal belongings, and some nessacary items, and headed to Xavier's Mansion. He stayed for a while, but wasn't accepted completely, so he decided to leave and Contact SHIELD. They rejected him too, but gave him a chance at 50 States Intiative. Gladly accepting, he eventually got Leader when the former leader, Scorpinox, stepped down. Now Leading Various heroes to protect america, he's close to having attained full circle. Appearance & Personality: Nathan's an African American male. He is 6’2, 205 lbs. He has black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He 's highly muscular with an athletic build. He's described as being attractive by some. He's usually seen wearing hoodies and/or glasses, and sometimes necklaces nicked off of friends. He's usually carefree, not really caring about the fight at hand, and more about joking, socializing, and flirting; But when the time comes, he's radically serious, usually taking everything more serious then his usual self, and showing more leadership. He's rather non-understanding, and can come off as condescending, rude, and a arse. He has a extreme dislike for bullies, and stands up for those that are bullied. Powers/Abilities, Weaknesses, and Equipment: Nathan is a Delta Level Mutant, whose's Mutant Power has the power to create a personal protective field that provides fairly good pro tection from all attacks. The force field has unique frictionless properties that make it impossible for anyone to hold on to him. Therefore, Slipknot cannot be grabbed or entangled and can move at moderate speeds by "skating" on the force field across the ground. The energy field disperses kinetic energy from impacts, such as great falls, as well as from energy projections, like beam weapons. If Slip concentrates, he can extend his force field to protect others in his immediate area. Even more concentration, and he can encase objects and people in the force fields for a temporary time, but exhausting him greatly. Nathan's costume is provided by SHIELD, Although the Goggles were provided by Xavier's Mansion. The Costume's Fairly Durable, but will get damaged from extremely powerful punches and/or energy-based attacks, like beam attacks. The Goggles are to shield his eyes from the friction of speed he retains whilst skating in his Force Field. He usually tires at a point, Getting a migraine from both physical and mental efforts, and drops the force field, leaving openings for enemies to attack him. The force field can easily break with enough direct force applied, having been overloaded with enough kinetic energy it can take.